


Minimized Risk

by Mad_Hattie_Hatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angry Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kid Keith (Voltron), Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Prince Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hattie_Hatter/pseuds/Mad_Hattie_Hatter
Summary: A bright flash of purple was all he saw before everything went black.The voices echo as a purple lightning is seen in the air.There was a pained shout.Everything just got much worse.





	1. Purple Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any form of Voltron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright flash of purple was all he saw before everything went black.
> 
> The voices echo as a purple lightning is seen in the air.
> 
> There was a pained shout.
> 
> Everything just got much worse.

A bright flash of purple was all he saw before everything went black.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

* * *

This mission was suposed to be simple. Get in, get the data, get out. That was it. The witch wasn't suposed to be there. The big mysterious weapon wasn't suposed to be there. But they were. And now Team Voltron was paying the price for not antisipating their bad luck.

"Lance, three o'clock!"

"Pidge! Hurry with those schematics!"  
  
"Working as fast as i ca- Hunk! behind you!"  
  
"Keith, you take the ones on the left!"  
  
"Shiro, we need to get out of here!"  
  
" _KEITH, LOOK OUT!_ "  
  
" _ **KEITH!**_ "  
  
The voices echo as a purple lightning is seen in the air.  
  
There was a pained shout.  
  
Everything just got much worse.


	2. Lance's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance saw the exact moment it happend. He saw when the witch picked up the unknown weapon. He saw when she aimed it at Keith. He saw when she pushed her magic through it. He saw the cannon like weapon amplify that magic. He saw the magic hit Keith.

Lance saw the exact moment it happend. He saw when the witch picked up the unknown weapon. He saw when she aimed it at Keith. He saw when she pushed her magic through it. He saw the cannon like weapon amplify that magic. He saw the magic hit Keith.  
  
Lance remembered shouting at Keith to look out. He remembered Keith getting thrown back. He will always remember the pained scream that rang through the air that night.  
  
Lance didn't see that Haggar look paniced. He didn't see that the enemies had retreated under her order. He didn't see anythig other than Keith's body just 10 feet away from him.  
  
What Lance did see, however, was steam coming from Keith's prone form.  
  
Lance's brain suddenly kickstarted. Keith was hit. Keith was laying on the ground, not moving. Keith was smoking, litteraly. Keith was...  
  
Keith was shrinking?  
  
Lance was moving again. Running to Keith's side. He was the first one there, the others still standing in shock.  
  
"Keith?" Lance was trying to process what was happening. Keith was shrinking, slowly but surely. "Keith! Oh no. Please be okay! You'll be okay. We'll get you to Coran and he'll fix this. Or- or Allura. Or someone. Just please be okay!"  
  
Lance had to stop and stare after that.  
  
Keith wasn't shrinking anymore. He was the size of a 5 year old kid.  
  
And he was purple with big ears and a tail.


	3. Back at the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen past season 5 of Voltron, so please no spoilers in the comments.

"Kidnappers!"

The door of the med bay burst open and a small purple body came shooting out like a rocket.

* * *

Earlier that day

After getting Keith to the castle ship and convincing Allura that 'yes this Gala child is Keith' and 'yes we are sure' he was taken straight to the med bay and put in a healing pod. 

The pod open less than 5 minutes later.

Coran hummed, "Hmm, it would seem that there is nothing we can do. Whatever happened to him, it will wear off on it's own. For now, let's hope there isn't any mental damage."

They put Keith on a medical bed and sat down I chairs to wait.

"Does anyone know why he turned full Galra when he shrank? He couldn't have looked like this as a kid on Earth, he would have been taken in by the government for experiments. And he also would have known what he was as soon as we first saw Sendak." Of course, it was Pidge who asked this, being ever the genius.

Coran looked thoughtful. "You said that it was a magic weapon he was hit with? It could be the magic brought out his Galra DNA." Coran took out a data pad and started making notes. "Or maybe his his body reacting to the sudden change by bringing out the stronger parts of him."

"Okay, but what do we do? Keith will freak when he wakes up 3 feet tall and purple." Hunk looked very nervous like he honestly thought Keith would pull out his knife and stab them for this.

Allura and Coran looked at each other, mouthing '3 feet tall?' before wisely deciding to ignore it.

Shiro then looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at the whole time. "Then we'll just have to keep him calm enough to explain."

Just then Keith opened his eyes. Everyone stopped talking and but on their best smiles to cover there nervousness, though they looked more like grimaces.

Keith took one look around the room before silently and calmly getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.  Before anyone could try to get him back in bed, he took a deep breath...

Then went running for the door while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Kidnappers!"

The door of the med bay burst open and a small purple body came shooting out like a rocket.

Lance went running after him as soon as he heard that, his longer legs catching up very quickly.

Somewhere in all the chaos Coran can be heard yelling "He has mental damage!" 

* * *

 

Lance soon came back in with a struggling Keith in his arms.

As soon as he saw that he was surrounded he took a different approach. "You better let me go! If you think my dad and grandfather will pay whatever ransom you're demanding, then you have another thing coming! I'm Prince Yorak of the Galra Empire and you'll have every available Galra on your butts looking for me!"

Everyone looked shocked at the statement, their eyes growing wide and jaws dropping.

_**Just what secrets has Keith been keeping?** _

 


End file.
